Talk:Ataraxian
Caedmon changed to Ataraxian with: * str 81 * int 50 The class kinda levels independent from stat upgrades?!... im kinda confused ^^ Pyrafk 12:06, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :This class might have Safety bonus. Pinprick II (Ruler of the Dawn) can't kill Caedmon instantly like other units with Safety, where as ones without safety get instant KO if they don't block. I'll try and get some data and see if this is correct. It makes sense being a Tier 6 Sovani Combat Class that being no Tier 7, it should have Safety. Mikeyakame 08:00, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Edit: No actually it has Physical Resist + 4 or + 5 bonus rather than Safety. Mikeyakame 08:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC) To change to Ataraxian class you need to reach a set amount of Dual Two-Handed usage, as well as possibly Item Arts > Mystic Arts. He changed for me at STR 53 to base Ataraxian It has no INT requirement, only STR + Dual Two-Handed Usage + Item Arts > Mystic Arts to change. Mikeyakame 08:04, 30 June 2009 (UTC) My Caedmon his class is Legendary Scout (Item Atrs > Mystic Art and Herb usage high) *STR 110 Dual Two-Handed *Mighty Flash Strike V *Mighty Focus Strike IV *Mighty Earthrender IV *Scattered Petals But he not class change to Ataraxian :( Stayaway 15:54, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Scattered Petals usage not high enough. Caedmon changed to Ataraxian for me at Nimble Scattered Petals II or III if I recall. I simply blocked all his mystic arts, and just kept using Combat Arts. By the time you learn Heavens Door with Buer Dominus he should be Legendary Ataraxian. Mikeyakame 15:57, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Caedmon his class is still Legendary Scout, all Dual Two-Handed skill is already maxed. (PC) *STR 145, INT 54 Dual Two-Handed *Peerless Flash Strike V *Peerless Focus Strike V *Peerless Earthrender V *Peerless Scattered Petals V Evocations *Mystic Missile III *Flash Arrow II *Silencer *Eclipse Remedies *Restore Herbs *Restorative Herb IV *Vivification Herb III *Life Powder *Restorative Tincture Potions *Red Potion III Trap *Stun Trap Weapon Arts *Heaven's Door Why he can't class change to Ataraxian ? :( Stayaway 07:21, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Try getting his Traps + Herbs higher. Could also be it has an INT requirement? I'm not sure. But one thing I can tell you for certain is, Caedmon had Herbs to Vivification Tincture III or IV and Traps to Pandora's Box II or III when I changed. Mikeyakame 07:36, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Caedmon: Legendary Ataraxian, STR 112, INT 72 :*Mighty Flash Strike V, Mighty Focus Strike IV, Mighty Earthrender III, Mighty Scattered Petals IV :*Mystic Missile IV, Flash Arrow III, Silencer IV, Eclipse III, Snare Shot V, Palsy Skein II, Mystic Mine :*Restore V, Refresh III, Rejuvenate, Revitalize V, Kiss of Life :*Restorative Herb V, Vivification Herb, Life Powder, Restorative Tincture V, Vivification Tincture III, Frost Tincture :*Red Potion III, Blue Potion :*Stun Trap IV, Land Mine V, Retreat Flare IV, Pandora's Box III, Rousing Flare :*Heaven's Door Mikeyakame 07:47, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Don't do what he said, that will only get it worse. Train mystic arts. As soon as it's equal to or greater than the item arts he'll change to Ataraxian. From the looks of those stats it'll only take a couple battles using Evocations only. There is no INT req either, and you already match the Dual 2H and STR reqs for Legendary Ataraxian. Drake178 08:28, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::HAHA Turns out I must have used Evocations more than I thought early in the game ;) Bad me! Mikeyakame 08:33, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::Thank for advice, I will try training Mystic arts ^^b. Stayaway 23:05, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I use caedmon train Evocations so hard, but he still Legendary Scout :( STR 146, INT 65 *Peerless Flash Strike V, Peerless Focus Strike V, Peerless Earthrender V, Peerless Scattered Petals V *Mystic Missile V, Flash Arrow III, Silencer III, Eclipse III, Snare Shot IV, Palsy Skein II, Mystic Mine *Restore *Restorative Herb IV, Vivification Herb III, Life Powder, Restorative Tincture *Red Potion III *Stun Trap *Heaven's Door :In that case all I can suggest is maybe try balancing out Mystic Arts usage with Traps or learning Vivification Tincture and getting Restorative Tincture up?? I don't know what else to tell you because it was easy for me to change to Ataraxian class, and Drake has confirmed the Class requirements on a blank character, so it should be as he has said. For me it was Item Arts >= Mystic Arts, but he reckons Mystic Arts >= Item Arts so I'm not too sure. If you want to try for Mystic > Item, get Herbs + Remedies up. Mikeyakame 05:11, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'll go try your exact setup. With Dual 2H as the only skill learned it goes to Ataraxian. Adding Herbs goes to Scout regardless of the Herbs level unless there's a mystic art with a level at least as high as herbs. I'll check if the other arts make any difference (they shouldn't, but then again, based on my tests you should be Ataraxian already). Drake178 06:44, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Well, adding in the other arts did change the picture a bit, but the end result is the same, mystic arts is the way to go (although you need it significantly higher than without the other item arts). On the other hand, training Remedies works just as well if you're bored of Invocations. My initial note that leveling Item Arts only makes it worse is still true. Drake178 07:09, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :See that's the weird thing, upon changing from Legendary Scout to Ataraxian, my mystic arts were really low and blocked, and my Item Arts were high. I kept using Item Arts and developing Dual Two-Handed and he eventually went to Legendary Ataraxian. I only had Evocations to Silencer or Snare Shot. What if it has something to do with amount of Mystic vs Item Art types? Ie Evo + Herb = Mystic = Item, Evo + Remdies + Traps + Lotions + Herbs = Item > Mystic??Mikeyakame 08:19, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Edit: Actually no what if because Potions are used (Red Potion III), a second Mystic Arts must be used higher to get the desired class change. I did the change early in the game when Caedmon only had Herbs + Evocations if I recall correctly. Mikeyakame 08:41, 9 July 2009 (UTC) From what i can tell the code doesn't even look at individual art levels, only skill levels with the art tree. I've placed several trackers on the individual art levels, none were accessed during any class change. Since then all my tests are done with no arts learned. However now that you mention it that does give me an idea so i'll re-check a few things. Drake178 09:22, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :It's worth checking out. I'm having a similar problem with getting Nora to change from Legendary Mysticknight to Legendary Hunter. Her Lotions are upto Hartshorn, but even with high usage of Lotions she won't change. She does have Invocations + Hexes both developed somewhat, and I think that is the key here that 2 Mystic developed > 1 Items developed therefore without a second item art to push it towards Item >= Mystic she can't change to an Item Arts class since she will always be Mystic > Items (2 used > 1 used). It could be this way, when you think about it there are 6 Item Arts & 6 Mystic Arts types. So if start New Game + with Rush you can always change to a Item Mystic class simply by not using either Item or Mystic arts, thus it would be in perfect balance. As soon as you start Developing say Mystic Arts only and not Item Arts you already set Rush up for Mystic or Mystic + Combat category class, where as the opposite if Item Arts are only used and mystic all blocked, he is being setup for Item or Item + Combat class. Due to the nature of characters having predeveloped arts when hired this might need to be taken into account, the number of developed art trees for Item & Mystic. Mikeyakame 09:39, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Nope, none of that matters. As soon as the combined level of the mystic arts is equal to or greater than the combined level of item arts, the Ataraxian class change happens. That is, unless you add - you won't believe this - Spears! Maxing out spears is what makes it take a lot more Mystic arts to get the class, as soon as i zero it out the original conditions apply again. Also, i tried every combination of Item Arts > Mystic arts i could think of (within Caedmon's limits), and all of them stay Scout until the combined Mystic Arts is at least equal to the Item Arts (with 3 fully trained item arts trees this will become impossible for Caedmon, so don't train the item arts trees). Anyway, what did seem worth checking out is whether the class change looks at the skill list, but my results were inconclusive. Rush's list of skills was browsed 8 times before the battle summary, i'm unable to tell whether if any of that was by code responsible for class change, but it didn't look like it. I'd assume at least one of those might have been the Warlock class check, but i couldn't make a difference as all of them were done by the same code segment. Drake178 11:34, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :That's an interesting discovery, I'd say by the looks of his combat usage his spear specific is extremely high and that is probably the reason he won't change. In that case it's as you've suggested develop Remedies + Evocations more. What you said about 3 developed Item Arts trees blocking the change, that tells me that 1 tree = 1 tree, and usage counts though probably based on an integer addition/multiplication for each level of each art giving a combined total for each tree. IE. C = 01, B = 02, A = 04, S = 08, SS = 0F, these are just made up numbers of course but is there something along those lines that loops and counts them all up for each tree to give final calculated value which is then applied to the class change check function? Also another thing Ataraxian being a mystic + combat class, perhaps amount of Mystic Art Usage required to change is relevant to amount of Combat Art (weapon specific usage) when the check is done at the end of a battle. Can you have a look at what the minimum requirements for each Weapon Specific counter is for base Ordainer class? Of a guess I think it maybe in the range of 800-1200, probably around ~1000 to change to base Ordainer class. I want to get a gauge of the amount of usage required for each type so I can get Rush to change :D I know roughly what is required to get to ~1000XP on a weapon specific counter (base art 1 = ~IV, base art 2 = ~ IV, base art 3 = ~ III, base art 4 = ~III), and I would say of a guess that Base Art 4 (S rank) gives less than Specific Art 1 (A rank) to the counter. Mikeyakame 12:16, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :You said 8 checks right. 1 = Combat based (tier 5 -> 6), 2 = Item + Combat Based (tier 5 -> 6), 3 = Mystic Based (tier 5 -> 6), 4 = Mystic + Combat Based (tier 5 -> 6), 5 = Item based (tier 5 -> 6), 6 = Ordainer (all weapon usage), 7 = Warlock (all arcana usage), 8 = Ninja (dualwield + katana usage). Simple case switch loop, case 1: { }; case 2: {}; ... In assembly it should look something like a JMP table :) Mikeyakame 12:21, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well, after a closer inspection and some playing around i found that all those checks of the art list are performed by the same code, and for one reason only: to count the total amount of Arcana known. It's also quite visible that Crimson Flare is added to the code later than the others. Why it was performed 8 times in that particular instance i don't know (i might just be stupid there and turned off the breakpoint), but the class that's being checked against can be backtracked in the registers, when i added all the arcana to the list it actually went through the loop 12 times, twice for each level of Warlock. This practically means that the only thing that affects class changes apart from stats is the level of the skills (art trees). Drake178 09:39, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Finally my Caedmon class change from Legendary Scout to Legendary Ataraxian. *STR 146, INT 69 He change upon training Revitalize III. *Peerless Flash Strike V, Peerless Focus Strike V, Peerless Earthrender V, Peerless Scattered Petals V *Mystic Missile V, Flash Arrow III, Silencer III, Eclipse III, Snare Shot IV, Palsy Skein II, Mystic Mine *Restore IV, Refresh II, Rejuvenate, Revitalize III *Restorative Herb V, Vivification Herb III, Life Powder, Restorative Tincture IV, Vivification Tincture *Red Potion III, Blue Potion *Stun Trap IV, Land Mind IV, Retreat Flare III, Pandora's Box *Heaven's Door Remedies Arts is the last thing I training before class change to Legendary Ataraxian. in my opinion, I think Mystic Arts > Item Arts, Dual Two-Hand Usage high, Evocation Usage high, Remedies Usage high. (maybe Usege high of all his art lol) Ok, Thanks for all advice ^^b ( Sorry for about my English is not good at all ) Stayaway 14:43, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :No worries thank Drake mostly he's my guardian angel ^^ :D It has nothing to do with Evocations though. :*Mystic Arts >= Item Arts :*Dual Two-Handed Wield High :*STR >= 53 :*Sovani only (it's a given) : are the exact requirements. The mistake you made was getting your Spear Specific Weapon USage too high, which rendered a higher Mystic Arts usage to change class. You see when I changed class to Ataraxian, most of my dual two-handed XP was from using normal "Attack" rather than combat arts, which would have made the requirements alot lower to change class. Mikeyakame 14:48, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ha ha, I usage Spear Specific Weapon Usage (too high) (All his Two-Handed art is Peerless V first thing i can do) :( ::That why i can't class change to Ataraxian too easy. ::Ok, thanks for both of you again, I almost give up for class change to Ataraxian. Stayaway 15:10, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Here I'd like to confirm the conditions of changing Caedmon's class to Ataraxian. First, I try my best to depress the BR rank even I play PC version and close Evocations and item arts. From BR 3 to BR 9, the class changes: Ranger -> Mysticknight -> Ataraxian. Finally, as you could see here. http://www.flickr.com/photos/rouyu0741/4315392801/ *Dual Two-Handed Wield High Also, I wonder that how much is called high. In my experience, using normal attack and Dual Two-Hand arts are both around 50%. little0741 0:44, 31 Jan 2010 (UTC) :This is madness * Mighty V for all DTH arts * All evocation arts are at II including mystic mine * 178 STR, 83 INT * Herb arts stop at Vivi Tinture III, potion/trap arts untouched. And my Caedmon is still stuck in Lg. Scout, any idea? I guess i gotta start to train remedies as well.-- 07:54, August 7, 2012 (UTC) : I can only guess at what the category sums are. Weapons >18, Mystics ~15, Items ~11. And your guess is right. You have to start raising Mystics (and maybe improve Weapons some more to make Items less significant). Doesn't matter if you choose Rem or Evo, but Rem is definitely the easier to bring up (High Mystic, starting at a lower level...) Zephyr (talk) 13:56, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Heh, it turned out quite nice, when restore IV was learnt, he switched directly from Lg Scout to Lg Axtaxian right away. but really, the game should have shown skills level for us to check, there's so much confusion already.-- 16:44, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Name meaning? I play TLR in German and Ataraxian is translated with "Spion" - german for Spy. I googled Ataraxian, but all i find is this wiki or a strange Music Producer. So, whats Ataraxian mean? 05:14, March 21, 2017 (UTC) 'Ataraxía' means something like 'stalwart' or 'steadfast' (in German 'Unerschütterlich'). https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ataraxia -- 11:30, April 3, 2017 (UTC) I see, thanks! 23:49, May 17, 2017 (UTC)